Donna Okumura - Mourning
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Haru Okumura Week Day 6: Father/Past. In the aftermath of her father's death, Haru has a few things to mull over.


Summary: Haru Okumura Week Day 6: Father/Past. In the aftermath of her father's death, Haru has a few things to mull over.

 _Note: more about the prompt 'Father' than the prompt 'Past'. Set in late August._

 **Warnings: I'm Back At It With My Weird HaruAke Interactions, Introspection, This 'Verse Needs A Character Tag For The Coffee.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

"You killed my father, Akechi-kun."

There was a soft clink as Haru put the cup of coffee in her hand down on the counter; a seat over on her right was Akechi, calmly taking a sip from his own cup before putting it down.

"And so I did."

Haru was linked her hands together and stared at them, wondering what she was going to say next; she was aware of Ren washing cups off to the side, and the rest of the Phantom Thieves scattered around Leblanc, quietly observing her and Akechi. She was thankful that they weren't going to interfere in the conversation.

Haru inhaled and exhaled, still searching for words. Akechi remained quiet, waiting for her to say her next piece. The two of them were Rains under Ren's Sky, both Harmonized with him and, in turn, linked to each other.

That was the only reason she hadn't immediately rushed off to brutally murder Akechi when she found out about the identity of the one who killed her father; not that it didn't irk her, the link connected her to Akechi on a deep, intimate level, and so she was more aware of him than she was her own father.

Her father.

Haru reached for her cup and took another sip, the taste soothing her frayed nerves and clearing her head.

Her father. The man who prioritized his own wishes and desires over his own family. The man who let his greed blind him.

Haru didn't know what caused her father to change so drastically and when it happened. Somewhere in her memories, she could still remember when she was really young and her father cared for her- he made sure she was trained and tutored to become the next head, made sure she knew how to take a hold of the reins after she'd succeed him.

And then he set aside the Family in favor of Okumura Foods, and a lot of people suffered for it, Haru included.

Haru thought back to the members of the Family, to company workers, to her own self.

There were many things she couldn't forgive her father for, many bridges that were burnt in regards to him. But she didn't think she could let his death slide, or welcome the person who caused it to happen with open arms so quickly afterwards.

It probably wouldn't have hurt as much if her father wasn't in the middle of confessing his sins, of repenting for his mistakes; things could have changed for the better, if only-

Haru breathed in deeply; she needed time.

"Who ordered it?" She turned to make eye contact with Akechi.

Akechi hummed, his eyes glinting and his lips stretching in a satisfied smile, and reached for his phone, unlocking it and searching for something through it, before he placed it near Haru.

Haru tilted her head to observe the screen, the MetaNav app was open on the list of destinations, the list Makoto had explained was where the Palaces get listed. There was a name and Haru made sure to carve it into her memory.

 _Shido Masayoshi. Diet Building. Ship._

Haru finished her cup and put it down before she stood up, "Thank you for the coffee, Ren-kun. I'll see you all later everyone." She smiled at the Thieves before turning and inclining her head towards Akechi, "Akechi-kun."

Akechi inclined his head back, "Okumura-chan."

And so, Haru left Leblanc. Out in the street, her driver was waiting for her and she climbed into the car- her rest time for the day was over, she still had work to do.

(She needed time; she wasn't ready to forgive Akechi just yet, not when she was mourning the could-have-beens, but she wasn't going to lay the full blame on him either. First, the one who ordered the hit on her father had to go. And next… well, she'd see what was going to happen next.)

.

End


End file.
